Oiseau sauvage
by Mysthe
Summary: Fanfic mythologique. Qui étaient les premiers Marinas, la première Sirène ? Comment s'est déroulé la première guerre sainte ? Le ship est... Poséidon x Sirène (oui j'ai des idées fixes )
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

.:*:.

La prairie était vaste, parsemée de pivoines sauvages, et le vent soufflait depuis la mer, balayant leurs parfums vers les jeunes filles qui riaient. Elles agitaient leurs bras blancs sous l'orage qui s'annonçait, heureuses d'être là à ne faire que danser. L'ne jouait de la lyre en tournant sur elle-même, gloussant quand de fausses notes lui échappaient sous le mouvement. Une autre l'accompagnait de sa flûte, un aulos double qui semblait serpenter entre ses mains. Une troisième chantait des paroles à double sens, les mimant outrageusement. Au centre, la dernière se contentait de danser et de rire en observant ses compagnes, ses longs cheveux roux emmêlés sous le vent. Elle tourbillonnait en tentant de retenir sa robe légère qui voulait la quitter, posait ses mains fines sur l'orée de sa poitrine pâle, consciente qu'elle en montrait trop à ses suivantes.

« Vous êtes si belle, dame Perséphone ! s'exclama la joueuse de lyre.  
— Oh vraiment ? » badina la jeune femme rousse.

Elle se rapprocha de sa suivante et dégrafa l'épingle qui retenait sa robe sur l'épaule gauche, lâchant le sein rond à la vue de toutes. La joueuse rit et rabattit sa lyre devant lui, mimant une fausse pudeur. La flûtiste cessa soudain de jouer et regarda le ciel, soucieuse.  
« Dame Perséphone, la pluie est vraiment proche, nous devons nous abriter! s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Oh Aglaé, toujours si sérieuse ! » badina Perséphone.  
Elle posa la main sur la joue de la flûtiste et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
« Je ne vis que pour vous servir, ma dame, chuchota Aglaé.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Tu es pourtant la moins enthousiaste de mes compagnes ! » susurra la déesse.  
Elle embrassa légèrement la bouche tiède avant de reculer en riant.  
« Écoutons la voix de la sagesse, douces amies, rentrons ! »  
En pépiant, les jeunes filles coururent vers la maison proche.

.:*:.

Thelxiopê, la joueuse de lyre, et Molpê, la chanteuse, s'étaient assises sur un divan moelleux. Dévorant des figues du bout des doigts, elles gloussaient quand une goutte du fruit venait tacher leurs robes. Alanguie sur un divan proche, Perséphone avait remonté le tissu de ses vêtements sur ses jambes, et se plaignait du chaud. A ses côtés, Aglaé agitait consciencieusement un éventail pour l'agréer.  
Perséphone se mordit les lèvres en tripotant le lin de sa robe, sa main gauche lissant une mèche rousse vers son ventre.  
« Ne vous amusez pas sans moi ! protesta-t-elle en regardant ses deux compagnes assises.  
— Oh jamais ! s'écrièrent les nymphes en allant s'asseoir au pied de son divan.  
— Thelxie, Molpê…, chuchota Perséphone, en mordillant son petit doigt. Pourrais-je goûter vos figues moi aussi ? »  
Les nymphes rirent.  
« Dame Perséphone, vous me faites rougir ! badina Molpê.  
— Venez plus près… » murmura Perséphone.  
Molpê se pencha sur le visage ovale, et sourit aux yeux bruns avant d'aller embrasser la déesse. Sa compagne posa ses lèvres sur la cuisse dénudée, et glissa ses lèvres contre la peau fine, la goûtant avidement en descendant vers la vulve à peine cachée. Perséphone sursauta légèrement alors que la bouche gourmande trouvait l'endroit secret qui la faisait frémir. Elle gémit dans le baiser de Molpê. S'en détachant doucement, elle écarta les jambes pour faciliter la tâche à Thelxiopê, et guida la tête de l'autre nymphe sur ses seins dressés.  
« Aglaé…, expira Perséphone, rejoins-nous toi aussi…  
— Mais si je cesse de vous ventiler, vous aurez chaud ! protesta la nymphe.  
— Aglaophônos ! », s'exclama Perséphone.

L'usage du vrai nom d'Aglaé et non plus son surnom traduisait le mécontentement de la déesse. En un soupir, Aglaé défit ses cheveux blonds et se pencha sur le ventre pâle, poussant le tissu fin qui le recouvrait encore. Perséphone gémit.

.:*:.

Les jours passaient doucement sans laisser de trace, se ressemblant sans être marquants. On disait de Perséphone qu'elle était l'une des plus belles déesses. Aglaé ne pouvait qu'approuver devant l'ovale parfait du visage, la taille fine qui soulignait les hanches rondes, ou les longs cheveux cuivrés qui balayaient ses reins. Sa mère, Déméter, l'avait cachée pour ne pas attirer la convoitise, et avaient chargé des nymphes, des Océanides, de la garder. Elles étaient trois, et elles veillaient en chantant autour de la jeune déesse.

Molpê et Thelxiopê avaient été charmées par la jeune femme, et lui avaient ouvert leur lit, lit que Perséphone avait adopté. Elles riaient en lui jurant de ne jamais aimer aucun homme, lui promettant de toujours la protéger, et la déesse flirtait avec leurs gorges déployées.

Aglaé était plus en retrait. Oh certes, elle trouvait ses compagnes charmantes, mais elles consommaient leur désir en touchant Aglaé... Si cette dernière savait apprécier le plaisir offert, quelque chose la mettait également mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne. Alors elle trichait, offrant du plaisir du bout des lèvres et laissant les mains de ses compagnes s'aventurer sur d'autres corps que le sien. Perséphone n'était pas dupe. Elle obligeait régulièrement Aglaé à se déshabiller avant de caresser ses seins ronds de sa bouche, et introduire ses doigts fins dans son intimité. Aglaé acceptait un orgasme forcé avant de retourner cacher ce corps qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais Perséphone était une déesse, on ne dit pas non à une divinité. Et la vie à ses côtés n'était pas désagréable.

Aglaé reportait la flûte double à ses lèvres en souriant pour oublier.

.:*:.

Ce jour-là, elles jouaient dans la forêt, s'amusant sous la lumière tamisée par les pins. En avançant vers un lac proche, Molpê chantait un air romantique. Les autres nymphes avaient adapté leur musique pour suivre sa mélodie et Perséphone riait en se rapprochant de l'orée du bois. Des narcisses avaient envahi l'endroit, et les jeunes femmes se firent des colliers de fleurs en s'émerveillant.

« Laissez-moi les tresser dans vos cheveux ! » s'était proposé Molpê avant de s'asseoir derrière la déesse.

Perséphone s'enthousiasmait devant le travail de sa nymphe, qui mêlait le blanc des fleurs sur le flamboyant de ses cheveux.

« Thelxie, Aglaé, vous aussi vous devez vous coiffer ! ordonna-t-elle.  
— Puis-je faire vraiment tout ce que je veux comme coiffure, ma dame, demanda Aglaé.  
— Mais oui, tout ! »

Aglaé sourit et sortit le petit couteau avec lequel elle cueillait des fleurs. En un geste précis, elle coupa alors sa longue chevelure blonde vers la nuque. Les mèches lourdes retombèrent en boucles épaisses sur son cou, adoucissant finement ses yeux de chat. Les autres nymphes étaient effarées.

« Aglaophônos ! gronda Perséphone.  
— Désolée ma dame, mais… ça me va bien, non ? » s'excusa Aglaé.

Elle se sentait plus légère, un poids disparu dans son dos. Perséphone grimaça :  
« C'est… masculin. Enfin, soupira-t-elle, ça repoussera… Mets des narcisses dans les cheveux de Thelxie pour la peine. »

Le visage d'Aglaé s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas que ses cheveux repoussent. On lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à une étoile pâle avec ses longues boucles claires, on vantait la féminité de ses coiffures. Elle haïssait ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie ainsi. Elle n'était pas comme cela. Couper ses cheveux était un premier pas, elle avait été heureuse de l'autorisation de Perséphone. Mais la déesse voulait la priver de ce bout de soi-même qu'elle avait retrouvé. Comme quand elle l'allongeait pour lui rappeler un organe qui n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se trouver là. Aglaé frémit, tentant d'oublier.  
Mais elle était une servante de Perséphone et elle s'exécuta, nouant les tiges dans les mèches de Thelxiopê. Perséphone insista pour qu'Aglaé soit aussi coiffée, et Thelxiopê attacha deux guirlandes de fleurs qui imitaient des nattes fleuries, riant devant les yeux tristes de sa compagne. Molpê s'était remise à chanter, une mélodie gaie qui couvrait le bruit du vent.

« Je crois qu'il y a d'autres narcisses derrière la colline, sourit Perséphone. Je retourne en cueillir et nous pourront même en faire des robes ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle en courant déjà.

Elle galopa vers la butte voisine, ses mèches cuivrées alourdies par les fleurs tressées. Les nymphes se remirent à jouer pour accompagner celle qui chantait déjà. Thelxiopê gloussa devant la conviction de Molpê, une légère fausse note lui échappant sous ses doigts.

Un froid brutal les entoura alors. Le ciel s'était assombri et la brise était devenue tempête. Derrière la colline, un cri retentit. Le cœur des nymphes se glaça en reconnaissant la voix de Perséphone. Elles coururent vers la butte, assez vite pour voir un homme sombre se pencher sur la déesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient sous le vent, et ses doigts traçaient les courbes de la jeune fille tombée sur le sol. Elle trembla alors qu'il la regarda, et se gorgea du désir d'elle. En un sursaut, Perséphone tenta de se redresser pour s'enfuir, mais il la retint en encerclant sa taille de son bras.

« Lâchez-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se redressa en la gardant serrée contre lui. Elle se débattait, mais il était plus fort, et les efforts de Perséphone restaient vains. Les nymphes, un instant interdites, se dépêchèrent pour aider la déesse. Mais avant même qu'elles ne descendent la colline, un pouvoir les avait liées au sol, et elles restaient là sans bouger, impuissantes. Le cosmos du dieu était terrifiant, d'une force qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais rencontrée. Les narcisses des cheveux de Perséphone s'étaient détachés, et ils s'entravaient seulement dans les mèches emmêlées. L'homme tapa du pied et le sol s'ouvrit. Il plongea dans l'ouverture, emmenant la déesse prisonnière avec lui. La terre se referma derrière lui, et la chaleur de l'été revint caresser les nymphes défaites.

« Qui… Qui était-ce ? demanda Molpê en se relevant péniblement.  
— C'est exactement ce que je veux savoir » répondit une voix douce mais enragée derrière les nymphes.  
C'était une femme aux yeux purs, le visage rond encadré par une couronne de tresses dorées. Les jeunes filles la reconnurent de suite.  
« Dame Déméter !»


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.:*:.

Déméter s'était penchée sur l'endroit où sa fille se trouvait peu avant, promenant ses bras solides à la recherche d'un indice. Mais rien n'apparaissait, et elle fulminait. Elle se tourna alors vers les nymphes tremblantes :  
« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »  
Molpê et Thelxiopê s'échangèrent des regards timides, hésitant à répondre. Elles devaient surveiller Perséphone, mais avaient échoué.  
« Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et la peau très pâle. Il portait une robe noire doublée de tissu violet. Il était grand et mince. »  
La voix calme sur la droite était celle d'Aglaé. Son regard bleu ciel s'était durci, et elle avait arraché ses nattes de narcisses.  
« Ses yeux étaient-ils verts ? demanda Déméter.  
— Je ne saurais vous dire, ma dame, j'étais trop loin. »  
La déesse soupira.  
« Vous le connaissez ? » s'inquiéta Aglaé.  
Déméter leva son regard brun sur elle, et un sourire triste creusa ses fossettes.  
« C'est possible. Mais j'ai besoin de plus de preuves avant d'aller accuser quelqu'un de si haut placé… » dit-elle, songeuse.  
Elle regarda les trois nymphes. Molpê et Thelxiopê retenaient mal leurs larmes, Aglaé semblait, elle, folle de rage.  
« Cherchez ma fille. Fouillez ciel et terre, ordonna Déméter.  
— Mais ma dame, s'écria Molpê, il l'a emmenée _sous terre_, que pouvons-nous faire ?  
— Alors cherchez un accès ! » ragea la déesse.  
Les nymphes s'inclinèrent.

.:*:.

Leurs robes étaient trop légères pour un long voyage, et leurs chaussures se déchirèrent. Elles erraient sans savoir où aller, leur bonne humeur habituelle avait disparu. Le soleil se faisait rare, et la végétation dépérissait. Inconscientes du problème, les nymphes traversèrent la mer, charmèrent des marchands pour se faire offrir des vêtements solides. Leurs pieds fins s'étaient épaissis, et le soir elles massaient leurs plantes douloureuses, le visage fané.  
« Mais jamais nous ne la trouverons…, protestait Molpê.  
— Il l'a emmené en des lieux où nous ne pouvons pas aller ! renchérissait Thelxiopê.  
— Donc dame Déméter nous a demandé d'en chercher au moins l'entrée » rappelait Aglaé.  
Elles jouaient encore parfois, mais leur mélodie était devenue triste, appelant une disparue qui ne répondait pas. Elles suivirent une piste qui était censée les amener à une entrée vers le monde souterrain. Elles grimpèrent sur la montagne, et grimacèrent sous l'odeur d'œuf pourri qui les entourait. Mais à part des fumerolles qui parvenaient à s'échapper, la montagne était scellée, et leurs espoirs s'évanouirent.  
Fatiguées, elles allèrent s'allonger sur une île voisine. Des narcisses fleurissaient le vert d'une prairie, et elles y roulèrent leur nostalgie teintée de chagrin. Les jours passèrent, et elles restèrent là en ne bougeant qu'à peine, allant seulement chercher des poissons ou des baies pour se nourrir. C'est ainsi que Déméter les retrouva, alanguies sans espoir dans l'herbe verte.

« Comment osez-vous ? menaça-t-elle. Je vous demande de m'aider, et vous restez sans bouger à vous lamenter ?  
— Dame Déméter ! » protestèrent les nymphes en venant s'agenouiller devant la déesse.  
Elle les regarda d'un air méprisant.  
« Moi qui venais pour vous dire que j'avais trouvé où était Perséphone… Nous aurions pleuré ensemble, nous nous serions consolées… Mais vous me dégoûtez… »  
Aglaé saisit un pan de la robe de la déesse.  
« Je vous en prie, dites-nous ce qui est arrivé à Dame Perséphone ! supplia-t-elle.  
— Hadès l'a enlevée… »  
La musicienne lâcha le vêtement, interloquée. Hadès, l'un des trois dieux les plus puissants ? Zeus. Poséidon. Hadès. Tels étaient les trois noms qu'on lui avait appris à craindre. La nymphe regarda la déesse, terrifiée.  
« Je suis si désolée ma dame… » bredouilla-t-elle.  
Les yeux de Déméter s'étrécirent. Son visage jovial s'était fermé, et ses rondeurs douces semblaient soudain inquiétantes de puissance. Aglaé recula vers les autres nymphes.  
«Désolée ? Tu es… _désolée_ ? Vous restez à pleurer sur votre sort et vous osez vous dire _désolées_ ? » gronda Déméter.  
Le regard de la déesse s'était assombri, et les jeunes femmes n'osaient bouger face à la divinité courroucée.

« Je vais vous donner une raison d'être _désolées_. »

Déméter tendit le bras vers les nymphes et prononça un seul mot. Une souffrance horrible envahit ces dernières alors que quelque chose les rongeait de l'intérieur, comme si leurs corps fondaient. Molpê hurla en regardant ses jambes. Elles avaient régressé jusqu'au squelette mis à vif, encore vaguement rosé de nerfs, et certains os de ses pieds tombaient pour laisser place à une forme de serre. Leur peau continuait de tomber en lambeaux jusqu'à la taille, et Thelxiopê s'évanouit alors que son sexe rebondi était déchiqueté par le sort, la douleur cruelle surpassant sa conscience. Molpê et Aglaé n'avaient pas eu cette chance et sentirent disparaître leur chair tendre, morceau par morceau. Un picotement horrible surgit alors, et une nouvelle peau couverte de plumes poussa. Elle se greffa au bout des nerfs coupés, créant un autre circuit sur les sensations à vif des nymphes. Elle pompa du sang du haut de leur corps et se gonfla alors que l'anémie terrassait les nymphes. En une dernière pointe de souffrance, leur dos s'ouvrit, comme tranché, et les os dénudés de leurs côtes grandirent, en une structure ailée sur laquelle de nouvelles plumes poussèrent.

Satisfaite, Déméter sourit

« Je sais que vous étiez… proches de ma fille. Ces plaisirs sont finis pour vous. Vous resterez sur cette île, sans bouger. La seule chose que vous ferez sera d'attirer ces hommes que vous avez délaissés. Vous disiez aimer ma fille, et ne pas désirer d'amant. Vous disiez que vous la protégeriez contre tout. Fort bien. Vous chanterez pour ces hommes, vous jouerez pour eux. Mais votre cœur fermé les enverra couler. Chacune de ces morts vous rappellera que votre vœu de protéger ma fille ne fut pas respecté.  
« Et si jamais un jour un homme passait mais que votre musique l'agrée sans qu'il n'en meure, ce jour-là sera votre perte, ce jour-là, vous rejoindrez Hadès et trouverez cette porte que vous deviez trouvez. Ce sera mon seul cadeau. »

Les nymphes ne bougeaient pas, la douleur étant trop vive encore, et elles virent partir Déméter sans pouvoir implorer sa pitié. Mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Les dieux sont cruels parfois, et les nymphes venaient de l'expérimenter. Sur des pleurs froids, les Sirènes tentèrent d'apaiser leurs nerfs au son des vagues.

.:*:.

Parfois un bateau passait. Molpê chantait, Thelxiopê jouait de sa lyre, et Aglaé sortait sa flûte. Les marins, fascinés par la mélodie se rapprochaient. Ils avaient appelé ces créatures fascinantes, les Sirènes. Elles avaient toujours leurs visages de nymphes et leurs bras blancs, leurs poitrines étaient dressées sous le froid du vent, et leur musique était ensorceleuse. Voulant les rejoindre, les hommes tentaient d'accoster. Parfois ils se jetaient directement à l'eau. Mais la symphonie des Sirènes brisait la proue des navires, faisait tourbillonner l'eau sous les marins envoûtés. En un soupir exalté, ils se noyaient, et la mer les engloutissait.  
Au début, les Sirènes tentèrent de rester les nymphes qu'elles avaient été. Qu'importe si le bas de leur corps était devenu celui d'un oiseau. Qu'importe si les cheveux d'Aglaé ne repoussaient plus, comme si leur cycle s'était arrêté. Qu'importe si leurs corps ne semblaient plus avoir besoin de nourriture. Elles avaient toujours un esprit intact, non ? Elles discutaient, tentaient d'inventer des poèmes. Molpê et Thelxiopê se blottissaient dans les bras de l'autre et elles se caressaient doucement les seins, tentant de retrouver des sensations volées. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Elles ne parvenaient plus à rire, ne retrouvaient plus leurs tons badins et leurs discussions futiles. Le désir semblait les avoir quittées et la tendresse ne comblait pas ce manque étrange. Aglaé, quant à elle, cacha que son corps mutilé lui plaisait, sa féminité était amputée, et quelque chose se réjouissait en elle. Elle s'empara de débris de coquillage sur la plage et lacéra ses seins dévêtus pour nier le dernier symbole de femme sur elle.  
Puis même ces quelques sentiments s'évanouirent.  
Les Sirènes se tournèrent alors exclusivement vers la musique. Elles composèrent de nouvelles mélodies, chacune plus chargée de puissance que la précédente. Chaque note avait un pouvoir et les assembler revenait à réciter une formule. On pouvait les mélanger pour obtenir le sort désiré. Elles devinrent des sorcières musiciennes, oubliant tout à part leurs mélopées. Molpê s'installa sur un rocher près de la falaise de l'île, Thelxiopê recula contre un arbre dans le pré, et Aglaé vola au bord de la mer, regardant passer les poissons au milieu des navires échoués dans les fonds.  
Elles oublièrent qu'elles avaient été des nymphes.

.:*:.

Les jours, les années même, passaient mais les Sirènes ne les voyaient pas défiler. Leur réputation avait été propagée, et les marins les évitaient souvent. Parfois, quelques téméraires arrivaient, certains de les vaincre, mais ils rejoignaient inexorablement les fonds marins. Au-dessus, Aglaé se regardait jouer pensivement dans le reflet de l'eau.  
Quelquefois un messager passait, leur apportant des nouvelles. Hadès et Zeus semblaient fâchés. Athéna montait en réputation, et on disait qu'elle était la déesse préférée de Zeus. Poséidon avait transformé une princesse en prince et ce dernier avait rejoint une expédition d'aventuriers guidés par un demi-dieu. Les Sirènes écoutaient sans répondre, leurs cœurs scellés par la malédiction de Déméter.

.:*:.

Puis un jour, un navire s'approcha. Un homme était assis sur la poupe et jouait de la lyre en chantant. Ricanant, Thelxiopê s'empara de son propre instrument et pinça les cordes. Molpê chanta et Aglaé joua de la flûte. Elles en avaient déjà vu d'autres, des musiciens sûrs de leur art, et pensant qu'ils allaient les surpasser. Mais ce dernier rayonnait d'un éclat peu commun et sa lyre semblait avoir été retouchée par les mains-même d'Apollon. Il n'avait pas développé une mélodie d'attaque contre elles, un simple sort de défense, et tant lui que l'équipage n'entendaient pas le chant des Sirènes. Les anciennes nymphes virent passer le bateau en rageant, impuissantes face à ce pouvoir.  
Quand le bateau fut éloigné, elles attendirent la fin de leur malédiction, celle qui devait les envoyer chez Hadès. Mais rien ne vint.

_Et si jamais un jour un homme passait mais que votre musique l'agrée sans qu'il n'en meure, ce jour-là sera votre perte._

Les paroles de Déméter retentirent en elles. Le navire était passé sans que personne ne les entende. Elles n'avaient charmé personne qui aurait résisté. Elles avaient seulement été non entendues. En un soupir qui ne parvenait même plus à être triste, elles recommencèrent à attendre d'être délivrées.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

.:*:.

D'autres années passèrent, un siècle peut-être ?  
Zeus avait disparu, paraissait-il, déléguant le sort de la terre et des hommes à Athéna. Les autres dieux semblaient un peu circonspects, mais aucun n'osait le dire à voix haute. Une guerre avait eu lieu, avec un siège qui avait duré une décennie.  
Mais les Sirènes s'en moquaient. Revenues à leurs habitudes mortelles, elles avaient élaboré de plus en plus leurs musiques ensorcelées. Le cœur vide, elles regardaient les vagues se briser contre leur île.  
Durant un temps, le récit du passage d'un bateau devant les Sirènes avait attiré d'autres marins. Sûrs d'eux, ils étaient venus dans l'espoir de narguer les Sirènes, et chantaient en arrivant. Mais leur harpe n'était pas façonnée par le dieu de la musique lui-même, et ils n'étaient pas de taille face aux envoûteuses lassées. La rumeur avait dû se répandre, et les marins se refirent rares. Seuls des désespérés poussés par la tempête passaient encore près de leur île. Insensibles, les Sirènes attendaient.  
Seul un homme qui se laisserait charmer, mais qui serait assez fort pour résister et ne pas mourir sous leur mélodie. Lui seul briserait la malédiction. Il n'existait pas, sans doute, avaient fini par penser les anciennes nymphes. Alors quand un navire s'approcha et que le marin ligoté à son mât les entendit sans en périr, les Sirènes eurent un instant d'incompréhension. Oh pas de surprise, simplement de perplexité. C'était un homme brun, il hurlait, suppliait qu'on le détache alors qu'il se remplissait de la musique ensorcelée. Certes il semblait être protégé par une divinité, mais il était charmé par les Sirènes. En revanche, son équipage devait être sourd, car pas un seul parmi eux ne réagissait. Pire, plus l'homme se débattait, plus les matelots le serraient. C'est ainsi que le navire passa et s'éloigna, et que les Sirènes attendirent la mort.  
La malédiction pesa soudain sur elles, et elles tombèrent. Un trou s'ouvrit sous Thelxiopê, Molpê tomba de sa falaise, et Aglaé coula dans les flots sombres qui l'avalèrent en vagues goulues. Les Sirènes étaient vaincues.

.:*:.

Aglaé avait le goût salé de l'eau dans sa bouche en s'enfonçant dans la mer tiède. Elle descendit longtemps avant de s'échouer sur du sable fin.  
Le fond de la mer… La mort n'aurait pas dû tarder, mais la destinée farceuse avait entraîné Aglaé dans un endroit où elle pouvait respirer. Allongée sur le sable clair, Aglaé regarda la végétation marine qui l'entourait. Les algues semblaient dormir sous la lumière bleutée qui venait des murs d'eau. Un ancien souvenir se réveillait dans son cœur, les sentiments qu'elle croyait oubliés renaissaient en elle. Le sort avait vraiment été brisé, alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte en train de rejoindre Hadès ? Les autres y étaient probablement déjà.

.:*:.

Quel endroit étrange, pensa Aglaé en fermant les yeux, il l'avait attirée loin de son destin. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait, la mort promise surviendrait et que cette vie sans aucun sens prendrait fin. Elle serra le poing et ses doigts se rappelèrent qu'elle tenait toujours sa flûte. En un ultime effort, elle la porta à ses lèvres, jouant un sort, demandant à la mer de la noyer.  
Un soupir d'admiration vint de sa droite. Aglaé tourna la tête. C'était un homme blond, vêtu d'une toge blanche, une légère cape épinglée sur ses épaules. Un sourire rêveur était gravé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer qui les entourait. Il se rapprocha de la Sirène échouée et se pencha sur elle, l'inondant de ses mèches dorées. Un soleil marin… s'émerveilla Aglaé.  
« Un oiseau sauvage…, murmura l'homme. Venu mourir dans mes terres. Je t'entends jouer depuis des siècles.  
— Laissez-moi donc mourir comme le veut ma destinée… » implora Aglaé.  
Il la redressa en souriant.  
« Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt te venger ? susurra-t-il.  
— Me venger ? Mais de qui ?» s'étonna Aglaé.  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux transparents de la Sirène, le regard complice.  
« Mais d'Athéna… C'est elle qui protégeait le marin qui est passé à vos côtés, celui qui vous a écoutées sans en mourir. C'est donc elle qui vous a assassinées. »  
Aglaé trembla.  
« Mais… Athéna est une déesse. On ne défie pas les dieux » protesta-t-elle.  
L'homme posa son index sous le menton de la Sirène, la forçant à l'observer.  
« Et qui suis-je donc selon toi ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
Aglaé réalisa brusquement que l'homme dégageait un pouvoir puissant, un cosmos même plus puissant que celui de Perséphone ou celui de Déméter, un qu'elle n'avait jamais senti furtivement que chez le ravisseur de Perséphone, le dieu Hadès.  
« Vous êtes…, répondit la Sirène, Poséidon… »  
Les fossettes légères de l'homme s'approfondirent.  
« Même en état de choc, tu sais faire un raisonnement simple. Tu me plais… Oh oui, tu me plais vraiment, renchérit-il. C'est de gens comme toi que j'ai besoin.  
— Vous avez besoin de moi, mon seigneur ? » s'étonna Aglaé.  
Poséidon lui sourit simplement en reculant légèrement.  
« Hum, pas sous cette forme par contre… Pas pratique pour le combat… » dit-il d'un air songeur.

.:*:.

Aglaé frémit. Une vieille douleur l'envahit, les blessures de ses seins jamais cicatrisées la brûlèrent, et elle se souvint brutalement de quelque chose. La princesse devenue prince. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Poséidon avait accordé ce vœu, mais il l'avait accordé. Perséphone avait fait semblant de ne jamais comprendre son malaise, mais peut-être ce dieu, déjà confronté à un tel mal-être, serait plus compréhensif ?  
Se penchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son corps à demi-aviaire, Aglaé implora :  
« Mon seigneur, si vous avez besoin de moi, je vous offre mes services avec plaisir. Vos ennemis seront les miens. La sorcellerie de ma musique sera la vôtre. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, je vous en supplie.  
— Et quoi donc mon oiseau sauvage ? demanda Poséidon d'une voix douce.  
— Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi choisir la forme que je veux puisque celle-ci ne vous convient pas. »  
Un silence suivit. Aglaé n'osait pas se redresser, mais que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré ? Poséidon ne bougeait pas, et la Sirène supposa qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition.  
« Et que voudrais-tu comme forme alors ? finit par dire le dieu.  
— Celle d'un homme. Quelle que soit son apparence, mais un homme. »  
Un rire vint caresser la tête penchée d'Aglaé.  
« Ce n'est que cela ? C'est simple alors, et je n'y vois aucune objection. »  
Il se rapprocha d'Aglaé et la redressa.  
« Ferme les yeux. Les gens n'aiment pas observer leur propre métamorphose. »

.:*:.

Une émotion trouble traversa la Sirène. Déméter ne lui avait jamais proposé cela avant de lancer son sort. En souriant, Aglaé approuva :  
« Bien mon seigneur. »  
La Sirène sentit des lèvres douces effleurer les siennes et la marée monta dans son corps. Une sensation douce semblait caresser sa peau, massait tendrement sa chair. C'était même proche d'un plaisir oublié, enivrant alors que sa chair lui paraissait trembler faiblement. Poséidon posa ses mains sur la taille de la Sirène, l'empêchant de tomber alors que des plumes glissaient le long de jambes retrouvées, et que son bassin s'allongeait d'un membre nouveau. La Sirène soupira, le cœur sursautant au son de sa voix devenue grave.  
« Tu peux regarder maintenant » chuchota à son oreille le dieu.  
Fasciné, l'ancienne Sirène releva les cils et passa les mains sur son torse devenu plat. Une ligne fine de poils blonds descendait vers le pubis pâle, et des muscles fins se tendaient sous sa peau rose. Le musicien regarda Poséidon, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.  
« Tu as toujours ton beau visage, sourit Poséidon, il a simplement peut-être des joues plus creuses… »  
Il traça le contour du menton de l'homme, redescendant négligemment vers les épaules.  
« Je te nomme Sirène. Simplement Sirène. »  
Le dieu fixait pensivement son doigt sur le bras du musicien. Se souvenant brutalement des coutumes de Perséphone, Sirène murmura :  
« Si vous voulez… disposer de moi, je vous ai juré fidélité… »  
Poséidon posa ses yeux sur le musicien, étonné.  
« Dame Perséphone voulait…, chuchota Sirène. Enfin… elle disposait de ses servantes comme elle le voulait… »  
Le dieu retira sa main et observa l'homme bredouillant devant lui.  
« Je vois… » finit-il par dire.  
Il retira sa cape et la tendit à Sirène :  
« Pour te couvrir en attendant de te trouver de vrais vêtements. »  
Hésitant, le musicien s'enroula dedans. Il était gêné, un dieu n'avait pas à offrir un de ses habits.  
« Pour ta… proposition, continua Poséidon, je la décline. Non que tu ne sois pas beau, bien au contraire. Non qu'en d'autres circonstances je ne pourrais pas accepter » sourit-il.  
Sirène agrandit les yeux, pas habitué à ce discours.  
« Mais je ne cherche pas ta compagnie pour cela. C'est des sorts de ta flûte dont j'ai besoin, et je t'apprendrai à les perfectionner, poursuivait le dieu. Enfin, si tu avais vraiment voulu ce que tu m'as suggéré, et non si tu en avais parlé comme d'un… devoir obligé, je me serais peut-être laissé tenter. Mais, comme ceci… non. Je ne veux pas d'un partenaire non consentant » finit Poséidon.  
Sirène tremblait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur ce dieu. Ce n'était pas le comportement de Perséphone. Tout était à réapprendre.  
Souriant, Poséidon reprit :  
« Allez, viens mon bel oiseau sauvage, le coeur du Sanctuaire est près, il est temps de rentrer chez toi. »  
Il marcha pour montrer la route, et Sirène le suivit en se blottissant dans la cape douce. Sa poitrine s'était mise à le serrer étrangement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

.:*:.

Le Dragon des Mers semblait avoir le statut de leader parmi les trois généraux qui avaient déjà juré fidélité à Poséidon. Ils se fiaient déjà à son avis sur l'itinéraire à choisir pour les batailles, et Poséidon lui-même écoutait attentivement ses recommandations. Sirène se demanda douloureusement si le Marina avait été un vrai cheval, qui aurait été transformé en récompense d'un service rendu. Bizarrement, l'idée que son dieu puisse offrir ce cadeau à d'autres que lui le troublait. Mais le Dragon des Mers ne dit rien de ses origines, et Sirène porta son attention sur Chrysaor. Celui-ci était bavard au contraire du précédent, et aimait raconter sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre.  
« Ma mère était Méduse, une femme magnifique, tu sais ! » fanfaronna-t-il.  
Sirène réprima un soupir. Tous les enfants pensent que leur mère est belle.  
« Si belle, que le seigneur Poséidon lui-même fut séduit !» continua à se gargariser Chrysaor.  
Sirène haussa un sourcil, agacé sans savoir pourquoi.  
« Pour l'attirer, elle se transforma en oiseau, et il la suivit. On raconte qu'ils s'unirent dans un temple d'Athéna elle-même…  
— N'était-ce pas de la provocation ? » demanda le musicien.  
Chrysaor rit.  
« Bien sûr que ça en était ! Zeus régnait encore sur la terre, mais déléguait de plus en plus la tâche à Athéna, et elle s'y montrait déjà mauvaise…, expliqua-t-il.  
— Et donc, tu serais le propre fils de notre seigneur ? s'enquit Sirène.  
— Certains disent que oui… Mais… je n'en crois pas un mot ! rit Chrysaor. Ma mère était une sorcière. Athéna la transforma en monstre, et ma mère maudit son propre sang. A sa mort, deux êtres naquirent, Pégase et moi, poursuivit Chrysaor. Je ne pense pas être vraiment le "frère" de Pégase. Je ne pense pas que Poséidon me parlerait ainsi s'il pensait que j'étais son fils.  
— Et comment te parle-t-il ? demanda Sirène.  
— Comme à toi. Comme au Dragon des Mers. Comme à tous ses généraux. Avec respect et sympathie, mais sans distinction particulière. Il m'a donné cette place probablement en souvenir de ma mère, c'est tout… »  
Le Marina sourit et regarda Sirène :  
« Allez, viens, je n'ai même pas terminé de t'expliquer les bases… »

.:*:.

Poséidon lui avait ordonné de s'entraîner à maîtriser son cosmos, et Sirène y prenait un plaisir inattendu. Il avait toujours été un peu magicien, maniant les gens du bout de sa flûte, mais il n'avait jamais songé à vraiment développer le potentiel de ce pouvoir. Il s'était attardé sur la forme et les techniques, négligeant la force brute, et réalisait maintenant son erreur. S'il avait mis plus de puissance dans sa mélodie, jamais le joueur de lyre ne serait passé sans encombres, instrument renforcé par un dieu ou non. Sirène devait donc apprendre à développer ce cosmos… Il le pensait réservé aux dieux, mais il apprit que toute forme de vie le possédait, et qu'il appartenait juste à chacun de le faire grandir ou non. Chrysaor était là depuis plus longtemps que lui, et Poséidon l'avait chargé de lui enseigner les rudiments. Le soir-même, Sirène les avait assimilé, à la surprise de l'autre Marina, qui choisit d'en rire :  
« Notre seigneur a bien choisi visiblement.  
— Je choisis toujours bien » répondit le ton doux de Poséidon.  
Les deux Marinas s'inclinèrent instantanément et le dieu glissa devant eux.  
« Il va falloir que je vous trouve des sujets d'entraînements plus sérieux dès demain, je vois… »  
Il réfléchit un instant.  
« J'ai ces deux hommes qui m'ont naïvement lancé un défi… Ce sont de puissants guerriers, avec même des bribes de cosmos en eux… Si je vous mets face à eux, triompherez-vous ? » interrogea-t-il de sa voix limpide.  
Les généraux acquiescèrent et Poséidon sourit.  
« Chrysaor, peux-tu amener Dragon des Mers et Cheval de Mer ? J'aimerais leur parler à eux aussi. »  
Le Marina salua en partant un peu plus loin.  
« Alors mon oiseau sauvage, trouves-tu tes marques ? demanda le dieu à Sirène.  
— Oui mon seigneur… Chacun possède une force comme j'en ai rarement vue ailleurs.  
— Les hommes sont ignorants de leur propre pouvoir, utilisons ce point à notre profit, chuchota Poséidon.  
— Combien de généraux pensez-vous réunir ? » s'intéressa Sirène.  
Le dieu soupira.  
« Je ne sais pas… Chacun de vous a des capacités propres à sa nature. Chacune à son avantage. Je ne me fixe pas un nombre, mais de tels êtres sont rares… »  
Chrysaor revenait avec les deux Marinas appelés, et Poséidon s'interrompit.  
« Ah, mon premier général…, dit-il au Dragon des Mers. Dès demain, je te demande d'aller voir mon forgeron afin qu'il prenne tes mesures. »  
Le Marina interpellé le regarda, étonné.  
« Bien sûr, pour chacun d'entre vous, je fais façonner une armure conçue sur vos pouvoirs. J'attends juste que votre cosmos soit assez développé pour que l'orichalque lui soit adapté, et l'amplifie davantage. Si je les faisais forger trop tôt, rajouta-t-il en souriant aux trois autres généraux, elles auraient moins de puissance… Mais Dragon des Mers est là depuis plus longtemps et a développé un cosmos sûr… »  
L'intéressé s'inclina, empli de reconnaissance, et le dieu plissa les yeux d'approbation.  
« Bien…, chuchota-t-il, sa puissance se déversant sur eux en caresse douce. Assez pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposer. »  
Il repartit, le pas si léger qu'on ne le voyait pas marcher sur le sable fin. Chrysaor posa la main sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Tu sauras retrouver tes appartements, hein ? »  
Sirène marmonna une approbation agacée et Chrysaor rit.

.:*:.

Les généraux logeaient dans un bâtiment proche du temple de Poséidon. Au milieu de la bulle du Sanctuaire marin, une lumière étrange s'infiltrait parmi les ouvertures du toit, offrant une vue sur le faux ciel de la voûte miroitante. Des cascades longeaient certains murs, bruissant doucement dans le coeur relaxé des occupants.  
Sirène s'installa sur son lit blanc, les yeux levés sur la mer au-dessus de lui. Des émotions étranges avaient recommencé à la traverser depuis que sa malédiction avait été levée, et il n'était plus habitué. Las, il s'allongea.  
Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Des images des autres nymphes non transformées le hantaient, et il se sentait coupable d'être encore vivant alors qu'elles ne l'étaient plus. Puis la fatigue l'envahit enfin de sommeil.  
Sous ses paupières baissées, Sirène voyait un oiseau aguichant, avec de longues ailes dorées sous le soleil, captivant le dieu blond qui l'observait. Ce dernier le suivait jusque dans un temple et l'oiseau se transformait en belle femme brune, la peau sombre luisant sous ses cheveux blancs. Le dieu se penchait sur elle et la terre tremblait. Soudain le ciel s'assombrit, et Sirène se retrouva dans la prairie qu'il avait hantée des siècles durant, alors que des plumes repoussaient sur son corps écorché. Il hurla, cri silencieux dans sa chambre, mais qui déchira son cosmos grandissant. Une énergie douce l'enveloppa alors, caressante au rythme des vagues, et Sirène s'y apaisa. En un soupir de remerciement inaudible, le Marina s'endormit enfin.

.:*:.

Le combat du lendemain fut trop simple, et Poséidon leur chercha d'autres adversaires. Les fonds marins furent aussi leurs partenaires d'entraînement, alors qu'ils apprenaient à marcher en dehors de la bulle du Sanctuaire, découvrant comment y respirer quand même et lançant leur cosmos contre la pression écrasante de l'eau. Jour après jour, Sirène épuisait son corps léger mais renforçait la puissance de son énergie. Désormais, quand il portait sa flûte à ses lèvres, un cosmos démultiplié s'engouffrait dans la mélodie, la rendant plus redoutable que jamais. Le musicien se sentait fier.  
« Hum, je suis presque tenté de faire forger ton armure, sourit Poséidon devant les progrès de son général.  
— Je vais continuer à m'entraîner mon seigneur, s'enthousiasma Sirène.  
— Ce n'est pas ça… »  
Le Marina posa le ciel clair de ses yeux sur le dieu, intrigué.  
« Je pense vraiment qu'en cosmos et en technique, tu es à un niveau très élevé, expliqua Poséidon. Mais… sais-tu encore jouer des airs non mortels ? sourit-il. Sais-tu encore simplement souffler une mélodie pour le plaisir de l'art pur, retenant ton pouvoir ?  
— Mon seigneur…»  
Poséidon soupira avant de rire. Il posa une main pâle sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Je sais… En parallèle à ton entraînement, viens jouer pour moi le soir, ordonna-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un dieu, tu ne pourras me faire aucun mal, rajouta-t-il en sentant sous sa paume le frémissement qui avait traversé Sirène. Quand tu pourras me jouer une mélodie sans y verser une once de ton cosmos, alors je ferai façonner ton armure. »  
Se détachant en caresse douce, Poséidon repartit dans son temple. Sirène gardait les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche s'était entrouverte de surprise.  
« Oh, une invitation à aller dans les appartements-même de notre seigneur, j'en serais presque jaloux ! » gloussa Chrysaor.  
Sirène se tourna vers son compagnon sombre.  
« Ce n'est pas une invitation à boire de l'ambroisie, c'est un entraînement, protesta-t-il.  
— Un entraînement où il s'allongera en t'écoutant jouer. Rien à voir avec les fois où nous sommes rentrés ensanglantés après un combat » continua à taquiner Chrysaor.  
Sirène grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.  
« Hum, une Sirène, oiseau magique, jouant pour Poséidon… Le tableau est beau à imaginer…  
— Tu veux t'improviser peintre ? ironisa Sirène.  
— Ah, si j'avais ce talent, j'aurais peint depuis longtemps ma mère guidant Poséidon vers le temple d'Athéna… » soupira Chrysaor.  
Il regarda la voûte marine et gloussa.  
« J'y songe… Je crois qu'on peut dire définitivement que notre seigneur aime bien les oiseaux ! » rit Chrysaor.  
Sirène blanchit.  
« Je plaisante ! » taquina Chrysaor.

Sirène réalisa brusquement que la boutade lui plaisait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

.:*:.

Les doigts fins couraient sur les deux tubes en bois, dessinant la musique qui en sortait, retenant son pouvoir. L'exercice s'était révélé plus difficile que Sirène ne l'avait imaginé. Poséidon avait raison, le Marina s'étant tant entraîné à épandre son pouvoir dans la mélodie, qu'il lui était devenu ardu de _ne pas_ le déverser. Inspirant tout en continuant à souffler, Sirène posa un regard vague sur Poséidon. Le dieu s'était allongé sur un sofa, buvant à petites gorgées un liquide doré. Les sorts qui sortaient par mégarde de l'air de Sirène ne l'affectaient pas. Le musicien avait le souvenir d'avoir malencontreusement joué trop près du dernier général, le Kraken, et ce dernier avait été pétrifié par le son. Sirène avait bien sûr cessé de jouer immédiatement, mais Kraken se méfiait de lui désormais.  
On disait que l'aulos avait été inventé par Athéna, mais qu'elle avait rejeté la flûte en voyant que ses joues se gonflaient quand elle jouait, elle avait refusé de voir son visage ainsi déformé. Était-ce pour cela que Poséidon gardait les yeux baissés tandis que Sirène jouait ? Le Marina était troublé par le mélange de pensées absurdes qui le traversaient.  
« Reste concentré » reprocha Poséidon d'une voix douce.  
Bien sûr, la chose était simple à dire, mais Sirène trouvait cette pratique plus dure que quand il développait son cosmos.  
« Laisse ta puissance couler en toi, laisse-la te nourrir, que ton âme la boive ! Tu verras, ton propre cosmos te permettra de te détacher de tes pensées légères, et t'aidera à te replier sur ta mélodie. »  
Le musicien tenta de suivre les consignes. L'énergie remontait en lui, mais au lieu de la tendre vers sa flûte, il l'orienta vers les points vitaux de son corps, les laissant se gonfler du cosmos. De nouveaux circuits apparurent, et Sirène se sentit très calme l'espace d'une seconde, maîtrisant absolument la direction de son pouvoir. Mais il faillit aussi vite et relâcha sa concentration.  
« Bien, tu as compris la technique…, le rassura Poséidon en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Maintenant, il faut encore de l'entraînement… Je te l'ai dit que ce ne serait pas si facile » sourit-il.  
Sirène recommença à se recueillir.

.:*:.

« Détruis-moi cette ville » ordonna Poséidon au Dragon des Mers.  
Une cité portuaire avait rompu son marché avec Poséidon, et avait coulé dans la mer les débris de ciment qui provenaient de la ville en expansion. Seul un commerçant avait protesté mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Le dieu était en colère. Il semblait toujours calme, et sa voix était toujours limpide, mais ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis d'une tempête basse et la douceur de ses paroles étaient devenue mielleuse.  
« Tue-les tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards. Sois sans pitié. Je ne veux que Noé, le commerçant respectueux, et sa famille en survivants. Ils porteront la terreur de ma fureur aux autres. »  
Le Dragon des Mers s'inclina en partant.  
« Les hommes sont corrompus… Ils étaient purs, mais ont cédé à leurs tentations les plus viles, expliqua Poséidon aux généraux restants. Ils s'entretuent dans des guerres massives, volent, détruisent leur environnement alors qu'ils en sont dépendants… Comment Athéna peut fermer les yeux sur tout cela ? Pourquoi ne fait-elle rien ? se lamenta le dieu. Ne devaient-ils pas s'entraider ? Améliorer sans l'abîmer le lieu où ils vivent ? »  
Poséidon leva les yeux sur ses généraux.  
« Je vais tenter de lui parler une dernière fois, soupira-t-il. Une dernière. Si elle refuse d'agir, menaça-t-il, alors je détruirais cette espèce. Je ne garderai que quelques élus au coeur pur, et je reconstruirai ce monde qu'elle n'aura pas su protéger. »  
Il sourit aux Marinas.  
« Et vous serez mon fer de lance. »  
Les généraux eurent le coeur pincé sous le sourire ensoleillé et s'inclinèrent, sincères dans leur acceptation de la tâche à venir.  
Poséidon avait une face cruelle, mais c'était celle d'un dieu déçu de la déchéance d'une création divine, se disait Sirène, et les idéaux d'entraide et de pureté de son seigneur lui semblaient justes.  
« Sirène, l'heure de ta symphonie est venue » chuchota Poséidon, soudain adouci.  
Le musicien trembla en tentant de contrôler son cosmos.

.:*:.

Rester trop longtemps si près de Poséidon lui était fatal, se disait Sirène le soir venu. Éreinté, il s'endormait d'un sommeil lourd, oubliant tout. Puis au milieu de la nuit, il se mettait soudain à rêver, toujours de la même scène.  
Le dieu souriait à son général et ce dernier s'envolait. Poséidon le suivait et le musicien cabotinait en le guidant. Il attirait le dieu dans un temple, et les longs cheveux d'or de Poséidon brillaient dans l'ouverture du bâtiment, illuminant les pierres blanches. Sirène osait avancer vers le dieu, qui l'accueillait alors d'un sourire. Alors que les vêtements clairs de Poséidon glissaient le long de son corps, le musicien se haussait pour boire un baiser, et sa poitrine explosait sous la douceur du contact.  
Sirène se réveillait alors, honteux, avant d'aller se rincer sous la cascade privée de sa chambre.

.:*:.

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, mais Sirène ne parvenait toujours pas à complètement vider ses mélodies de tout sort. Assis en face de lui, Poséidon levait un sourcil contrarié, et le Marina était terrifié à l'idée de lui déplaire. Il tenta de se contrôler, mais sa poitrine s'était mise à lui faire mal. Le dieu avait fermé les yeux, jaugeant sans doute comment son général orientait son pouvoir. Il voulait d'un monde pur, où les gens ne penseraient qu'à s'entraider, où ils chanteraient et dansaient. Sirène devait maîtriser une musique qui ne blesserait pas. Il voulait participer au nouvel univers créé par Poséidon. Il voulait plaire au dieu, lui montrer tout ce que son affection avait éveillé. Il voulait… Le sentiment étrange brouilla ses pensées, détruisit sa concentration.  
« Sirène. »  
Le Marina se figea, inquiet à la prise de parole soudaine de Poséidon.  
« Approche » ordonna le dieu.  
Sirène obéit, la poitrine serrée. Il arriva devant Poséidon et se figea. Le dieu leva son regard marin sur lui, l'inondant de vagues qui troublaient encore plus l'énergie du musicien.  
« Assis-toi à côté de moi… »  
Sirène hésita un instant avant d'accepter la proposition. Poséidon soupira.  
« Pour parvenir à ce contrôle, tu dois libérer ton esprit des choses qui le tourmentent…  
— Je… » hésita Sirène.  
Les yeux d'océan si proches envahissaient les réflexes de son corps, éveillaient des choses que Sirène ne pensait jamais ressentir.  
« Je suppose que j'aimerais savoir si dame Perséphone va bien… » finit-il par dire.  
C'était une vraie inquiétude, même si ce n'était pas celle-ci qui le perturbait actuellement.  
« Oui, je peux comprendre… » murmura Poséidon.  
Il sourit à Sirène.  
« Je ferai en sorte que tu la revoies alors, tu sauras. »  
Sirène sursauta.  
« Mon Seigneur…  
— Et maintenant, vas-tu enfin oser dire ce qui te perturbe vraiment ? »  
Le regard était rieur.  
_Il savait._  
Sirène frémit.  
« Je… L'angoisse de la bataille, sans doute… mentit-il.  
— Sois honnête… susurra Poséidon. Je ne me fâcherai pas, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Alors, dis-moi… »  
Sirène écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié.  
« Ou plutôt, _montre_-moi », suçota le dieu.  
Il avait des lèvres parfaitement ourlées, d'un rose doux sur sa peau fine, observa Sirène. Poséidon jouait-il à un de ces jeux sadiques ? craignit un instant le musicien. Mais si Poséidon pouvait être cruel, il ne l'avait jamais été envers lui…

.:*:.

Le dieu avança sa main fine et la posa sur celle du Marina. Sirène tenta de s'enhardir. Ce ne devait pas être difficile, il l'avait déjà fait avec Perséphone, voyons… Mais la déesse n'avait jamais éveillé en lui un trouble semblable… Sirène déglutit. Tremblant, il se pencha pour hausser son visage vers celui de Poséidon. Les yeux bleus l'entraînaient vers la fosse de leurs fonds et il se laissa couler, posa sa bouche frémissante sur celle du dieu. Ses lèvres glissèrent doucement en caresse légère comme une plume, n'osant trop tenter, déjà balbutiante d'oser ce simple geste. Sirène vacilla quand Poséidon ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer une langue souple qui plongea sur la sienne. Ses pensées disparurent, englouties dans la sensation pure et chaude entre ses joues. La mer le submergea, piqua ses papilles de son sel, répandit son odeur saumâtre dans ses poumons. Sirène se laissa sombrer.  
« Bien, maintenant tu pourras mieux te concentrer » chuchota Poséidon.  
Il devait plaisanter, comment se recentrer après… ceci ? Mais Sirène obéit et recommença à jouer. Le trouble dans sa poitrine n'avait pas disparu, mais s'était raccordé étrangement à son cosmos, et le Marina parvint à s'alimenter de sa propre énergie, se nourrissant de la saveur délicieuse qu'elle faisait vibrer en lui.  
« Voilà… » sourit Poséidon.  
Sirène regarda le dieu, surpris de sa propre performance.  
« Nous allons donc maintenant pouvoir te faire lancer tes sorts en journée et les contenir le soir, susurra Poséidon. Quel beau programme ! »  
La plénitude avait envahi le musicien, elle avait le goût des lèvres de Poséidon et chantait dans les fils de son cosmos. Sirène ferma les yeux de béatitude.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

.:*:.

Poséidon avait décidé de s'entretenir avec Athéna une dernière fois. Chaque général se vit confier une tâche. Dragon des Mers devait mettre le commerçant épargné à l'abri. Chrysaor et le Cheval des Mers était envoyés au-delà des colonnes d'Hercule, dans une mission sur laquelle ils ne dirent pas un mot. Lymnades devait sonder le coeur de quelques fidèles d'Athéna. Scylla et Kraken étaient chargés de l'organisation des troupes au cas où il y aurait déclaration de guerre.  
Sirène fut quant à lui chargé d'accompagner Poséidon, en tant que garde privé. Il le suivit dans une montagne inconnue, et l'attendit alors que le dieu partait parler en privé avec Athéna. D'autres dieux étaient là, chuchotant et ragotant sur l'inimitié grandissante entre Athéna et Poséidon. Certains devinaient même la guerre à venir. Sirène les regardait calmement, attendant tranquillement, sa flûte à la main.  
Soudain, il frémit en reconnaissant la forme opulente et blonde. Déméter était venue, mais ses yeux semblaient plus creux que dans les souvenirs de Sirène. La déesse s'était penchée vers une femme mince et remuante. Sa silhouette était mince et voilée de noir. Une main gantée repoussa légèrement Déméter alors que la femme ricanait.  
« Allons Mère, cesse de me traiter en gamine. »  
Sirène se figea. Tentant de garder le visage impassible, il déglutit. Il était là en tant que garde de Poséidon, rien ne devait le détourner de sa tâche. Un rire presque dément le poussa à reposer le regard sur les deux déesses. Perséphone avait soulevé sa voilette, et ses yeux durs dardaient Déméter. Ils semblaient plus sombres, mais c'était sans doute la pupille qui avait grossi dans l'iris. Les longs cheveux cuivrés avaient été ramassés en chignon sage, caché sous de la dentelle fine.  
« Ma pauvre enfant, je vais te soigner de ce mal qui te ronge, je te le promets… murmura Déméter d'une voix étranglée.  
— Quel mal ? C'est seulement mon destin. »  
Le regard noir de Perséphone se posa soudain sur Sirène et la déesse ouvrit la bouche.  
« Par tous les dieux… »  
Elle délaissa sa mère et se rapprocha du Marina.  
« Perséphone ! protesta Déméter. Laisse le garde privé de Poséidon tranquille, il n'est pas même digne que tu lui parles.  
— Oh Mère… susurra Perséphone. Ne la reconnais-tu pas ? Tu m'avais toi-même confiée à ses soins… »  
La déesse rousse s'arrêta devant Sirène, un sourire fou sur les lèvres.  
« Garde privée de Poséidon ? Si tu le défends comme tu m'as protégée, il ferait mieux de te jeter à une de ses créatures marines de suite, railla-t-elle.  
— Dame Perséphone… chuchota le musicien.  
— N'insultez pas mes généraux, ma dame » articula soudain Poséidon.  
Le dieu venait de sortir à l'instant de la salle privée où il s'était entretenu avec Athéna. En voyant l'escarmouche, il avait rejoint Sirène, et regardait la déesse en noir. Cette dernière rit.  
« Oh, tu t'es trouvé un plus puissant protecteur Aglaé. Je suppose que tu le divertis mieux et plus gracieusement que moi, vu l'empressement qu'il a à venir à ton secours.  
— Perséphone ! » protesta Déméter.  
Elle courut vers sa fille et saisit son bras fin.  
« Excusez ma fille, mon Seigneur, demanda-t-elle à Poséidon. Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis qu'elle a avalé ce fruit des Enfers.  
— Ah, le fruit, le fruit ! » s'exclama Perséphone.  
Elle eut un fou rire.  
« Crois-tu vraiment que le fruit est la cause de tout ? Il m'oblige à revenir dans ce lieu horrible certes. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui porte les mains sur moi, pas lui qui m'étouffe de son corps quand je proteste, pas lui qui a détruit mon esprit morceau par morceau en m'imposant ses étreintes. Le fruit m'oblige seulement à revenir vers celui qui m'impose cela. »  
Sirène la regarda avec horreur. Perséphone avait dû souffrir atrocement. Il allait tendre une main de réconfort quand soudain une pensée le glaça. Elle avait fait de même avec lui. Les doigts du Marina retombèrent et son regard se durcit.  
« Aglaé ma chérie, tu devrais revenir avec moi » s'exclama Perséphone.  
Elle posa un avant-bras sur l'épaule de Sirène.  
« Molpê et Thelxiopê sont aux Enfers avec moi tu sais, chuchota-t-elle, elles ont retrouvé leur place de compagnes, elles ont uniquement quelque peu oublié qui elles sont… Elles chantent et jouent comme des automates pour distraire mon _époux_ avant qu'il ne s'amuse. Oh viens… »  
Elle glissa la main le long du torse de Sirène, et s'arrêta soudain, ne trouvant plus les anciennes rondeurs.  
« Qu'est-ce… Qu'as-tu fait ? »  
Sirène saisit le poignet de Perséphone et ôta les doigts crispés de sa poitrine.  
« Rien qui ne vous intéresse ma dame, répondit-il.  
— J'aurais dû noter la voix… »  
Elle recula et jeta un oeil sombre sur Poséidon.  
« Vous lui avez autorisé ce que je savais qu'elle voulait depuis des siècles et lui refusais…, s'étrangla-t-elle. Je comprends pourquoi elle vous suit mais je sais aussi, rajouta-t-elle, que vous ne trouverez pas un allié en mon époux… Ma position a au moins cet avantage…  
— Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de son soutien », sourit Poséidon.  
Déméter se pencha sur sa fille.  
« Perséphone, cela suffit… Pardonnez-la encore » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Poséidon.  
La déesse des Enfers rit.  
« Rentrons Mère, j'ai encore quelques mois à passer en ta compagnie, profitons-en…, susurra-t-elle. C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire, hein ? »  
Déméter entraîna sa fille plus loin.

.:*:.

Sirène repartit en silence avec Poséidon. Arrivés dans le Sanctuaire marin, il osa parler :  
« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez choisi pour vous accompagner. Vous vouliez que je voie ça ? »  
Poséidon jeta un regard en arrière sur son Marina.  
« Je ne veux pas t'en parler pour le moment. »  
Sirène soupira, retenant un cri.  
« Je vous demande de m'excuser si je vous ai causé du tort, mon seigneur…  
— Du tort ? Comment cela ? s'étonna le dieu.  
— Dame Perséphone vous a menacé de demander à son époux de ne pas vous soutenir. »  
Poséidon rit.  
« Je n'ai jamais été en très bons termes avec Hadès, ce qu'elle peut dire n'y changera pas grand chose. »  
Sirène se força à sourire.  
« Et que vous a dit Athéna ? » demanda-t-il.  
Les fossettes du dieu se creusèrent.  
«Cela, tu le sauras en temps venu, mon oiseau sauvage, répondit-il. Quand tous tes compagnons seront rentrés.  
— Bien mon seigneur.  
— Rentrons ! » ordonna Poséidon.

.:*:.

Les généraux finirent par revenir et firent leurs rapports à Poséidon. Assis, il les écouta patiemment, posa quelques questions. Chrysaor et le Cheval des Mers avaient supervisé la construction d'un Sanctuaire encore plus grand que celui où ils étaient actuellement. Poséidon le nommait Atlantis, et les généraux se montraient enthousiastes sur ce qu'ils avaient vu. Puis le dieu ordonna la forge des armures de Sirène et Kraken. Il ne leur dit toujours rien sur son entrevue avec Athéna, mais continuait visiblement à préparer un affrontement. Les Marinas en parlèrent entre eux le soir, à la fin de leur entraînement. Ils étaient tous certains de la victoire, surtout dès le moment où Lymnades leur confia la faiblesse du coeur des partisans d'Athéna. Ils rirent sur leur victoire future puis ils se séparèrent pour la nuit.  
Sirène continuait ses concerts privés auprès de Poséidon, et n'avait plus de problèmes à gérer son cosmos.  
« Aglaé ? demanda d'un coup le dieu à la fin d'une mélodie.  
— Sirène, riposta le Marina. Ne me donnez pas le nom d'une morte. »  
Poséidon sourit.  
« Tu m'as posé une question plus tôt, et je vais y répondre. Oui, je voulais que tu voies Perséphone... Que tu voies à quel point vous avez évolué différemment, à quel point vous n'avez plus rien en commun. Si vous avez eu quelque chose en commun pour commencer… » rajouta-t-il.  
Sirène se pencha sur le dieu pour fondre sur ses lèvres.  
« Non, nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun » chuchota-t-il avant de plonger dans un baiser chaud.  
Ses pensées blessées se consolèrent dans la bouche de Poséidon.

.:*:.

Chaque général finit par avoir sa Scale. Le dieu se décida alors à enfin leur parler de ses plans.  
« J'ai pris ma décision…, annonça-t-il de sa voix douce. Athéna s'est montrée une mauvaise gérante, et l'humanité est corrompue. Elle refuse de l'admettre et refuse de prendre des mesures pour améliorer les choses. C'est encore une enfant… »  
Poséidon soupira.  
« Je regrette d'en arriver là, mais les mauvaises pousses sont plus nombreuses que les bonnes. Les mauvaises empêchent les bonnes de respirer. Il n'y a qu'une solution face à cela: éliminer les mauvaises herbes. »  
Il étrécit les yeux.  
« Je vais lancer un déluge qui les tuera tous. Tous. Seuls les dieux sauront y échapper. Je choisirai aussi un humain au coeur pur, et le chargerai de sauver les autres espèces animales qui n'ont pas tenté de polluer le sol-même où elles vivent. Mais les autres, cette gangrène, je les tuerai tous. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. »  
Le ton était devenu dur malgré la voix suave, et les généraux frémirent.  
« Je vais vous envoyer en messagers de la tempête. Les hommes trembleront devant vous, ils n'ont jamais vu de pouvoirs comme les vôtres et écriront de nouvelles légendes avant de succomber. Vous leur direz pourquoi ils meurent, pourquoi ils ont été condamnés. »  
Poséidon ferma les yeux.  
« Qu'au moins ils apprennent si jamais ils refoulent ce sol dans une autre vie. »  
Sirène entrouvrit la bouche. Une autre vie ? Que voulait-il dire ? Seul Hadès les attendaient après la mort, non ?  
« Dès demain, vous partirez » ordonna Poséidon.  
Les généraux saluèrent, obéissants.


End file.
